


A Witch's Halloween

by Elderon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween AU, Luz isn't good at taking hints(obviously), Simp Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderon/pseuds/Elderon
Summary: Amity attends Luz's human Halloween partyorA certain witch regrets the past and tries to make the best of the present
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	A Witch's Halloween

The girl pressed her fingers to the stained glass, noting the unnatural way that coarse hair was beginning to grow across her knuckles. Stubby fingernails grew into long, sharp claws, and her bones began to creak, throwing her body against the ground until finally, the transformation was complete.

Her lips curled into a snarl as she faced the witch, raising her claw and… 

“WHAM!” Luz exclaimed, abruptly shining the beam of her flashlight towards her small audience. “The were-beast attacks! Vampire Hecate’s fate and whether or not our main character is also Luzura the Good Witch shall be revealed… next chapter!” Willow applauded lightly, trying to simultaneously shield her eyes from the brightness.

“Good story, Luz… could you please turn that off?”   
“Oh, yeah, sorry. My bad.” She clicked the device off, slipping it into her pocket. “Does my makeup still look good? I wanna scare Amity when she gets here.” 

“It looks fine, though there’s a little smudge under your eye- no, other eye… you got it.” Luz beamed.   
“Good. Anyways, speaking of Amity, have you seen her? She was supposed to be here an hour ago… now that I think of it, wasn’t Gus too-?” She cut herself off when the music suddenly stopped. “Oh darn, guess my phone died…” The human moved to investigate, but no sooner than her first step forward, the front door burst open and fog began to pour in which effectively obscured the new guests. 

“Hello..?” she croaked. 

A chilling organ tune began to flow from her speakers just as a cloaked figure emerged from the doorway, quickly crossing the room until they stood a mere few feet away from her. 

They removed the hood.    
“Good evening, I am, uh… count.... Count Dracula..?” Luz blinked owlishly, then consumed the witch in a hug.    
“Amity! I was scared that you chose not to come, it’s so good to see you!” Her eyes scanned the whole outfit she was wearing. “Woah, cool costume! Is that why getting here took you so long?”

“Sure is!” Another voice called out before Amity had the chance. It was Gus, completely decked out in a silk button up vest and victorian era shirt, complete with ruffled sleeves. “To make this human ‘Halloween’ party as fun and accurate as possible, I decided to help Amity with her costume!” He grinned, pointing out the fake fangs and blood dribble he had added for extra effect. “According to that searching entity on your machine, Count Dracula is a very popular choice. I picked Frankenstein, which also seemed to be popular.”    
“Frankenstein..?” She looked over his attire, not seeing a hint of any green makeup or bolts. “I think you might have bought a costume for George Washington instead, Gus.”

“Nonsense! I did my research.” He pulled out a little paperback book. “This attire is accurate to the time of Victor Frankenstein.” Luz laughed.    
“Ohhhh. Oh. I see you Gus, getting all educated and stuff.” He grinned.

“The way you phrased that made it sound like a bad thing, but ok!” 

“It’s not a bad thing- just now what I was expecting.” With that she glanced back over to Amity, who seemed to be significantly uncomfortable. “Hey, do you wanna come get snacks with me?” Her head shot up.   
“Oh, um, sure!” The two left the living room, which Eda was now clearing of fog after fixing the music, and headed over to the kitchen.   
“Wow… how did you guys afford this stuff?”

“We technically didn’t, but I’m not sure if it’s legal for me to tell you how we got any of this stuff or not. So let’s just say it’s borrowed.” Luz grabbed a plate and loaded it up with caramel crab apples, chips and an extremely scant serving of fruit. “Anyways… you feeling alright, Amity? You’re looking a little bit sick- or maybe that’s just the makeup…” Maybe sick wasn’t exactly the right way to describe it- she kept on palming something in her pocket anxiously and jolting whenever she noticed Luz’s gaze.

“Me? Nervous? No, of course not.” She grinned forcibly.

“I never said you looked nervous.” Her eyes softened as she turned to face the witch. “Maybe you should drink some water and sit down. If you’re feeling bad I would hate to make you feel worse-”

“No, really. I’m fine, just… a little tired, is all.” Amity’s very clearly fake grin widened, making her darkly shaded makeup look significantly more scary. 

She gave her a thumbs up. 

“Sure… You wanna go dance then? It sounds like monster mash just came on.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something first-” Her hand returned to her pocket, but before she could fish anything out, Willow walked in and Amity promptly dropped her hand.

“Luz! Gus sent me to get you. Apparently it is completely necessary that you all participate in this next song. His words, not mine.” She stole a chip off Luz’s plate. “Follow me.” 

With that, they were lead into the living room again, where the lights had once again been shut off, replaced with a sparkly multicolor disco ball thing Luz had dug out of one of Owlbert’s human junk collection piles(much to Eda’s dismay). Just like she had thought, the beginning notes of the Monster Mash blared through the speakers. Gus waved them over enthusiastically. 

“I’ve been practicing for this! Check out my dracula, Luz!” He did the arm movements with what she could only describe as entirely too much effort. Though her mind was elsewhere, she smiled in recognition.

“All right. You ready to do possibly the most important human tradition known to man, Amity?” The witch nodded, albeit with a fair hint of nervousness, and she suddenly realized that Amity hadn’t finished her sentence back in the kitchen.

“Wait-” But the music was already upon them, now shouting the instructions so loud that the witch didn’t seem to hear her. Though it was bugging her, she pushed it down momentarily- how could she ever forgive herself for ruining Gus’s first Halloween party?

It wasn’t her fault that big crowds made her anxious. It wasn’t her fault that she had been forced to slip away to the side tower of the owl house, the only place where tons of rowdy partygoers weren’t loitering, and it certainly wasn’t her fault that Willow had interrupted her before she could talk to Luz, making her anxiety even worse as she stepped foot onto the dance floor.

A cold breeze cut through all her layers, but she found the sensation pleasant- it was way too hot inside for her preference anyway. 

At least it was quiet up here. She needed the time to think.

_ Or _ , a voice in the back of her head called out,  _ you’re just making more excuses to avoid confronting her. You can only procrastinate for so long- she’s going back home in a day _ .

She was painfully aware of the brief nature of this trip. Apparently, this weekend in the human realm was a holiday and she had managed to slip to the other side just in time for a party in the owl house with a good portion of the kids at Hexside, including herself and Luz’s closer friends.

That summer, she had missed the chance. Amity had been there when Luz said goodbye and had been too nervous to say anything, so naturally with this excellent second chance to come clean, she chose to instead isolate herself from everybody and pray that no stray partygoers discover her. 

Amity wiped off her makeup with a wet paper towel she had stolen from the kitchen and removed the fangs. She regretted coming to this party at all. It had just turned into another internal conflict night where she regretted her actions so much that she just cried herself to sleep, except this time she was at somebody else’s house in one of the least comfortable and probably culturally insensitive costumes she had ever worn, forced to keep herself together until Ed and Em agreed to leave and take her home. In other words, she was miserable- and it was all her fault.

She pulled out the note stuffed into her pocket. It was a pathetic excuse for a confession, but considering she wrote it in less than five minutes after realizing that there was no way she would be able to actually tell her in words how she felt, she could maybe see it as mediocre.

_ Hey Luz, _

_ I guess I’ve been putting this off for too long. I wanted to tell you ever since Grom, and it hurt me so much to watch you leave. I can’t watch you leave again without telling you, so I’ll just say it.  _ _  
_ _ I like you. Like, really like you. And I have for a while. _

_ I’m not exactly sure why I’m telling you this in the first place. I guess I’d just like you to know that, then. And if you for whatever reason feel the same way..? I guess that’d be pretty neat. _

_ Neat? _ Ugh, if she could slap past Amity for writing like that she would, even though it was chronologically only about an hour ago that she had written it down. 

She would also slap her for writing in ink- the least erasable writing material she owned, of course.

Maybe if she just tore off part-  _ making excuses again _ \- and scribbled out some words- _ will you even be getting your point across anymore _ \- it would be an acceptable letter of confession? Short and sweet really always was a good method.

“Oh, I thought I might find you up here- after searching the rest of the house, that is…” Amity nearly shouted in shock at Luz’s voice from behind her. Of  _ course _ she would come to Amity while she was in this state.

Luz closed the trapdoor behind her. “I don’t come up here often… I probably should though. This has got to be a fantastic view at sunset, not to mention a great place to stargaze.” She was right about that. Amity wasn’t sure if she had seen any of the constellations dotting their night sky as clearly as she did then, and the view of the forest cresting the darkly glittering lake, reflecting the stars and full yellow moon.

“Hey, could we finish our conversation from earlier..?” She sat between two of the stone turrets, staring only at Amity despite her comment about how pretty the scenery was. 

Not that she wasn’t doing the same thing. Luz’s eyes were hypnotizing, always bright with excitement, fiery with passion, the most beautiful deep brown she had ever seen that was always woody with wisdom like the thousands of rings within an old tree, and hot, burning hot, like the embers of a dying fire. The red veins of the charred wood ran similarly though her irises. 

Amity thought of the limitless poetry she could write only about Luz, her eyes, her laugh, the way dimples formed whenever she smiled, the indescribably comforting scent of her jacket, and the cavernous feeling of emptiness that had hollowed her out like a cavity in her heart after she had left, and she suddenly realized that she couldn’t go any longer without saying it.

She wasn’t looking at the human anymore. She stared off into the distance, watching how the titan’s skull was silhouetted against the bright night sky.

“Luz. I think I’m in love with you.” She regretted the words as soon as they came out, but she could only watch helplessly as the shock registered on Luz’s face.

“I… what?” She swallowed. “Amity…” A much warmer hand slid into her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Is that what all of this was about?” She nodded solemnly, still refusing to meet her eyes. 

“Amity… look at me, please.” She forced herself to stare into her crush’s eyes, and all of a sudden noticed just how much she was shaking, which she found almost silly when she thought about how this girl she loved was wearing the most goofy looking werewolf costume and makeup she had ever seen. It almost made her laugh.

Scratch that, it did. A small giggle escaped her lips, despite the fact that her heart was still beating so hard she feared it would bust out of her chest. Perhaps it was more a nervous laugh than anything.

“What? Am I that bad at being romantic?”

“Yeah, your makeup… wait, romantic?” 

“Yes. Romantic.”

A hand cupped her jaw. 

“If that’s ok with you…” She drew the witch closer, faces mere inches apart. “Can, I uh..?”

“Yeah- I mean, if you want to-” 

“Of course I want to. That’s why I asked, dummy.” With that, she surged forward, pulling Amity into a snug embrace that made the frigid air nearly disappear in the air of warmth she carried with her. She didn’t think that any fantasy of her mind could compare to the softness of Luz’s lips and the truly gentle way she held her face between her hands. 

It was only a peck, but Amity knew she was never going to get over it. 

“I…” Amity blinked owlishly. “Oh, wow… ” Now that they were apart, Luz took the opportunity to laugh at her gaping expression.

“You look like Eda when I show her something shiny!” Though Amity wasn’t the biggest fan of being the brunt of her jokes, she would do anything to hear that laugh, to see that grin. The human wiped a tear from the corner of her eye dramatically.

“Ah… sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” The laughter fell, to be replaced with a satisfied smile. “My first kiss was in costume… seems fitting to me, though maybe an Azura and Hecate combo might have been better…”

Amity was almost bewildered by how little Luz seemed to be affected by this. They had just  _ kissed! _ In a romantic way!

Her head span as she put everything together. Wait, that meant-

“You like me back?” She turned to face the witch with a content look glued to her face.

“Was I not obvious enough?” Luz’s cheeks flushed as she grabbed Amity’s hand again, this time with an air of finality as if she didn’t plan to let go any time soon. “Of course I do. I have for a while… but I was never really sure that you felt the same. Until now, that is. Aha.” Her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red.

Despite the hundreds of questions filling up her brain, all Amity really wanted to do was sit there with the human and watch the clouds drift through the dark night sky. They reminded her of the way ink moves through the water, almost swirling around the fitfully full moon that rose higher and higher above them with every passing minute.

“Luz?” She piped up. “You’ll visit me here, right?” 

She feared she might melt under the softest gaze Luz had given her with a squeeze of her palm. 

“What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?” 

Laughter suited the two of them. It made Amity’s heart swell, the way their respective voices joined in harmonic joy like a song of bells ringing off into the empty night sky.

Maybe next year she would look into a Hecate costume, just for the human she loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write another first kiss oneshot and then halloween came along and I was just like 'ya know what? why not both?' and i think it turned out ok.


End file.
